


Chaos' Champion

by lilnome



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Female Percy Jackson, Fix-it fic, Male Thalia, fem Percy, son of chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnome/pseuds/lilnome
Summary: Persephone Jackson died. Persephone Jackson did not stay dead. She is now the daughter of Chaos, and may the Fates have mercy on all who stand in the way of her and her father's goal.A Son of Chaos story with a twist!





	1. Chapter 1

Someone had stabbed Annabeth in her sleep, so sixteen-year-old Sephie Jackson, former daughter of Poseidon, was currently chained to the ground on Olympus. All of Camp Half Blood had turned on her the month previous, when her _darling _new brother, Lester, had arrived at the camp. They, sadly, looked like gender-swapped versions of each other, and it made Sephie want to scream. Just because Annabeth had seen sea-green eyes, she decided that Sephie _had _to be the one that attacked her, because her _dear_ boyfriend Lester just couldn’t have!!

“Persephone Amphitrite Jackson, you stand accused of attempted murder of Annalise Bethany Chase, daughter of Athena. How do you plead?” Zeus boomed from his throne.

“Not. Guilty.” She grit out.

“Lies!” Athena roared. “The girl obviously attempted to kill Annabeth!”

“I agree. The brats never been a good actress. I knew she was rotten from the start!” Ares sneered at her.

“She has had a terrible love life.” Aphrodite hummed, filling her nails.

“Kara Johnson has always caused trouble, from the day she arrived at camp.” Dionysus pointed out.

“I’ve never liked her; I always knew something was wrong with her.” Hera sniffed.

“I Disowned the girl for a reason.” Her f- _Poseidon_ grumbled.

“She saved Olympus!” Hestia snapped.

“Yet she failed to save my son!” Hermes snapped back.

“She is an innocent maiden!” Artemis yelled. “She had done no wrong! Father, she saved me from Atlas!”

“And yet she tried to kill her friend.” Hephaestus rumbled.

“She is named for my daughter, and she is just as innocent. She deserves to live.” Demeter argued.

“She saved us all, Father!” Apollo yelled. “She is needed in what must come next!”

“She is one of the few truly _good _demigods I have meet in my many eons. I say she is left to live her life.” Hades sighed from his throne.

“ENOUGH!” Zeus bellowed, thunder and lightning flashing. “You have all made your arguments, and therefore the verdict has been cast.” Sephie set her jaw and glared at the council. She would _not_ die crying. She would _not _let them see her weak. She had never let anyone but her mother see her cry, and that would not change now. “Persephone Jackson, for the attempted murder of Annalise Bethany Chase, we, the Olympic Council, hereby sentence you to death. Your thread will be cut and your soul will be cast into Tartarus.

“Brother, _please_!” Hestia cried. “She is a child, and part of our family! You know we will need her aid in the coming fight!”

“The decision is _made_, Hestia! It is too late to argue.” Zeus nodded to the three fates, where they sat in the corner. Clotho pulled a short, sea green thread from her spindle, handing it to her sister. Lachesis drew the thread taught, and held it out. The three fates looked at her, sorrow in her eyes, and she merely blinked. Atropos, opened the shears, and slid them along the thread. Sephie closed her eyes, and waited. There was the deafening _shink_ of the blades, closing, and then an indescribable pain in her chest. Her back arched and her head was thrown back, eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling as she screamed in agony as her life was cut short. She dropped to the marble floor, and drew her last breath.

X0X0X

She was floating in a void. It was pitch black, no light to be seen.

“Hello, Persephone.” A rich tenor voice called.

“Who are you?” She shouted, reaching for her hair, only to freeze. Her precious sword, _anaklusmos_, had been taken when she was Disowned. She growled and balled up her fists, preparing to swing.

“My name is Chaos, and you, my dear have been mistreated. Disowned by your father, who you tried so hard to make proud. Betrayed by the brother who stole your friends. Slaughtered by the gods who you served so loyally. I wish to help you. The gods have failed. I gave the titans the earth, my fondest creation and favorite daughter. They have treated the earth with complete disregard, allowing the mortals they created to destroy it. They won against the Titans, but my daughter is waking. She and her children, the Giants, will destroy the Olympians without you. This world is doomed, dear child, but you are not.”

“What do you mean?” She scoffed. “I’m _dead_.”

“Maybe in one world. In another, your life is just beginning. I span all universes, for I am the beginning of all. I can remake you into my own daughter. You will be my champion, and you will destroy the Olympians of this world as well, for they are just as weak minded as those in your home world. I will train you to use your powers, and you will use this training to destroy the council, and build it back up, better and stronger. Do you accept?”

She didn’t stop to think.

“I accept…father.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been six years in the realm-between-realms, and Persephone had never been more exhausted, and yet so happy. She had been training with Dad (because that’s what Chaos _was_, he held her when she had nightmares, and helped her study the subjects he wanted her to learn. He healed her when she got hurt in training, and made new foods for her to try. They watched movies together, and she showed him how to hula the way her mother had.) nonstop, in the form she would adopt when she entered the new realm. She was, unfortunately, going to be stuck in her twelve-year-old body again, and would have to age normally. It would suck at first, but it was a good way to help make her look more like Dad and whoever her mother would be than Poseidon and Sally. He had explained to her that in the world she was being sent to, Lester was Sally’s only child, and she was left barren after the stress of birthing him. She would still be _raised_ by Sally, she just wouldn’t be her mom, and really, Sephie was okay with that. Sally had always been a good mom, but Sephie had a job to do. Not that that would stop her from spending tiem with her Mom.

“Dearest, are you ready?” Dad asked from the door of the training room. She sheathed her sword, Lullaby, and turned to face him. Lullaby was like Back-Biter, made of multiple metals. One side was Imperial Gold, the other Celestial Bronze, with a stripe down the middle of iron. The blade was only three feet long, a little shorter than _anaklusmos. _She had been gifted Lullaby a few weeks into her stay, when she was done acclimating to her new form.

“Do I have to go, Dad? I don’t know if I can face them…” She rubbed her chest, where her soul had been ripped from her body.

“I know, dearest, but without you the world will fall to the Titans. If you need me, pray and I’ll be there. I have a gift for you, before you go.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and guided her to the dining room. There was a box sat atop the table, maybe a foot and a half square. The wrapping paper was gold, and the bow and ribbon were a dusty rose pink. “Open it.” He pushed her forwards slightly, and she stepped up to the table. Persephone grabbed the ribbon by both ends and pulled, before ripping the top off the box and setting it aside.

She gasped at what she saw within. Laying in the box, nestled on a bed of gold and pink tissue paper, was a backpack that she _recognized_. She had cooed over it multiple times when, she and Dad would go shopping, in the windows of Saks Fifth Avenue. The backpack was plain black, with gold zippers and fastenings. It was plain looking, but she knew it was _very_ expensive, as a Brunello Cuccinelli, more than she could ever afford, even with the massive allowance she was given.

“Open it.” Her Dad stepped up beside her. “There’s more inside.” She shot him a disbelieving look and pulled the bag out of the box, shocked at how heavy it was. She set it on the table and undid the zipper at the top. There, set atop a small pile of things, was a black wallet that she also recognized as being designer, Versace, in fact. She grabbed it, only to be surprised by the weight. She opened it and gasped again.

There were four credit cards tucked into it, and she knew them all to be Dad’s limitless cards, ones that never ran out of money. In the top slot was a Ritz-Carlton Reward Visa. It was used specifically to pay for when they spent a few weeks at the New York Ritz on vacation every year.

The second of the six slots held a Citi/AAdvantage Executive World Elite MasterCard. That one was for when they flew anywhere and had a layover. It gave free access to any airport lounge, along with guaranteeing first class.

Tucked in the third slot was Dad’s Master Card Gold Card. That one was for whatever she wanted to buy when he took her on shopping sprees around the world, and was made if real gold.

The fourth card was what stole her breath. The invite-only American Express Centurion Card, the world-famous ‘Black Card’. He used this one for _big_ purchases, houses and cars and land.

“Dad, this is too much!” She whimpered, mentally running the numbers. Altogether, the base cost of these cards was well over a million dollars!

“Nonsense, nothing is too much for the first demi-primordial in existence! Keep going, there’s more in there.” She sighed at his usual mantra and reached into the backpack once more, pulling out a dusty pink lunch bag that she knew was also from Saks. It had something inside, and she pulled out a large piece of opaque Pyrex and a matching thermos. “They’re magic, dearest. Enchanted to fill with whatever you so please. Sushi, burgers, pizza, anything you want. Keep going, there’s a few more things.

This time, she pulled out a soft, dusty pink hoodie with gold trim. It was cute, and in her favorite color.

“_Please_ tell me that’s everything?” She asked, pouting a little.

“Just three more things, dearest.” Dad chuckled, and she reached into the bag once more. It couldn’t be worse than the first time she got her period during training. She pulled out a small metal case and a bag of the same size. “The case is make-up. It’s indestructible, all your preferred brands and shades, and can’t be opened by anyone but you. The bag is nail polish, with a base coat and top coat that will never run out, and a bottle of polish that will become whatever shade you want. This,” He handed her a small box. “Is your new phone. It’s just a Samsung S9, but it has unlimited data, so I can call you whenever we need to talk. It’s even monster proof. Happy birthday, dearest.” He wrapped her in a hug, and Sephie wanted to cry. Sally had never been big on physical affection, and Poseidon never hugged her. This was the best birthday. If only she didn’t have to go to earth.

X0X0X

They wasted time. Hours of playing Just Dance and DDR, watching Disney movies, baking sweets and then binge eating. They wasted almost eight hours, before Dad, who was sitting next to her on the couch, chowing down on a plate of blondies, sighed and set aside his food.

“We’ve wasted far too much time, dearest. You need to go soon.” She groaned around her mouthful of cookie and buried her face in his chest. “I _know_, dearest, but you have to go, for the sake of balance. I’ll call you when I can, but you have to go.” He stood, scooping her into his arms and swinging her around, before dropping her feet. She caught herself and stood, sighing. She grabbed the backpack from the coffee table and stood next to him as he opened the portal. _This is it_, she thought, closing her eyes and stepping into the whirling vortex.


	3. Chapter 3

Persephone opened her eyes as the bus came to a jolting stop in front of the museum. She was twelve again, and seated across from Nancy Bobofit, the klepto who had made her first trip to the museum hell last time. She stood once the bus had stopped rolling and cracked her neck, before looking around. Seated directly in front of her was Grover (the coward) and Lester, who was just as weak looking as Sephie remembered. 

"Everyone off!" Mrs.Dodds screeched. Sephie sighed and snagged her backpack, disguised as a regular old bag, and slung it over her shoulder, before making her way down the aisle. She sneered at the way Lester and Grover cowered under a glare from Nancy, and chuckled when the redhead jumped at them, startling them both so much that Grover bleated a little. 

  
  


X0X0X

  
  


The tour of the museum was dull. They discussed the myths and legends she had studied religiously for the last six years with her Dad. One benefit of not being a child of a god was no more ADHD, so she had a near encyclopedic knowledge of the stories of her people. Chiron was droning on about a random _stele_, which was coated in stories. Chiron, acting the mildly eccentric teacher, asked Lester to describe the scene. 

“I dunno.” He shrugged, scratching his elbow. “Chro-something eating rocks?” 

“It was Kro_nos_, and he was eating his kids, the twelve Olympians.” Sephie interjected.

“Do go on, Miss Jackson.” Chiron muttered. 

“He ate all of his children, up until his wife, the Titan Queen Rhea, had twelfth child, Zeus. She disguised a rock as the baby, and fed _that_ to Kronos instead. She sent baby-Zeus to be raised by nymphs, nature spirits, and stayed on mount Othrys. When he was old enough, Rhea brought Zeus to Othrys to serve as her husband's cup-bearer. They then poisoned him with a mixture of wine and mustard, which made him puke up the other eleven children, who, since they were gods, had been alive and growing the whole time they were in Kronos’ stomach. Zeus then cut Kronos into pieces with a scythe and scattered him throughout Tartarus. From there, Zeus was named king of the gods.” She recited the story in a straight monotone, as if she was reciting a very simple fact to a very simple person. 

“Very good, Miss Jackson! Mister Jackson, can you tell me _why_ this is important?” Chiron focused on the twin he thought was more important _again_ (Oh, how he would regret that later).

“Err, no, Mister Bruner, I don’t.”

“Yeah, because we're _totally_ going to use this in real life. At a job interview, they’re gonna ask us ‘_please tell us why Kronos ate his kids._’” Nancy sneered, her cronies giggling.

“Will you _shut up_!?” Lester snapped, louder than he likely had intended. Sephie giggled when her ‘twin’ went blood red.

“This way, class.” Mrs.Dodds called, leading the majority of the class away. Sephie watched as Lester was held back, probably for some weak pep talk. Sephie grabbed her Tupperware from her bag and thought hard about a calzone from her favorite place on eighth. She opened it up to reveal a steaming hot calzone, dusted with parmesan cheese and oregano. She grabbed the matching thermos and thought just as hard on fresh blue coke. She popped the top and took a sip, smiling as she thought on taking breaks from learning to hula from _her _mom. She didn’t doubt that this Sally Jackson was a good mom, but she just…wasn’t _her _mom.

She casually took a bite of her calzone while Lester was arguing with Bobofit, watching with amusement as the klepto bitch was shoved into the water fountain. Persephone sighed and stowed away her things when Lester began trudging over to her, likely to ask for money. She remembered that he, in this life, was the kind to waste all his money on frivolous things. As such, he needed to borrow cash to buy Nancy a new shirt, to replace the one he ruined when he ‘pushed’ her into the fountain.

“Hey, gimme twenty bucks.” He grunted, arms crossed and face splotchy.

“No _way_!” She snapped. Sally had sent each of them back to school from break with a hundred bucks, and that was a month ago, meaning he had blown a hundred dollars on less than thirty days.

“I _know_ you keep all your money you’ve saved in your dumb wallet in that dumb bag you carry everywhere, and as your _older_ twin brother, I’m _ordering_ you to give me twenty bucks, or Mrs.Dodds will give me detention for a month.” Sephie smirked at him and stood up, grabbing her bag and running to Mrs.Dodds. In _this _life, Sephie was rather close with the teacher, as she was easily top of the class.

“Mrs.Dodds!” She sniffled, using her abilities to make her eyes water a bit. “L-Lester is being really mean and trying to take my money!”

“Now _honey_.” She simpered at Lester, who had just opened his mouth to protest. “Let’s head in side and discuss disciplinary action, before we call your mother.” Sephie stuck her tongue out at her ‘twin’ from behind Mrs.Dodds’ back, smirking when he was dragged away. She summoned an illusion and cloaked herself, making the double walk back over to where she had been sitting, and stalked off after Mrs.Dodds and the fool. Things were about to get _good_.


	4. Chapter 4

Persephone stalked the halls, following Lester and Alecto to the room she remembered from her first life.

“You’ve been giving us _problems_, honey.” She snarled. The air seemed to grow thick as the Kindly One exuded an oppressive aura.

“I-I’ll try harder, Ma’am.” Lester whimpered.

“We are not _fools_ Lester Jackson.” She turned away from Lester and Persephone saw Alecto reach into a sub-space pocket, drawing her whip. “It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess,” She hissed, curling her arm in preparation. “And you will suffer less pain.” Lester just stood there, staring at Mrs.Dodds like the moron he was. “_Well_?!” The Kindly One hissed.

“I don’t- “

“Time’s _up_.” The Kindly One snarled, snapping her whip. She began to morph and change, skin growing leathery and hands morphing into claws, her legs repositioning and her feet morphing into talons. Her leather jacket shifted into a pair of bat wings, and Persephone struggled not to shudder. She had never been comfortable around the Kindly Ones. The aura of death they exuded was always unsettling. The Kindly One flew into the air, facing Lester. He took a step back, and looked ready to either run or piss his pants.

“Lester!” The voice of her old trainer called. “Catch!” Her original sword, _anaklusmos_, tumbled through the air, and Lester fumbled it, scrambling to grab it off the floor. “Uncap it!” Chiron called, and Lester managed to rip off the cap, stumbling another step back, riptide wavering in his grip, bobbing as he struggled to hold it upright. Alecto lunged, talons reaching, and he made a sloppy swing, barely grazing her wing. Sephie pulled her hairpin out of the tail end of her plait and pressed on the center diamond, making it sprout into Lullaby. She stalked forward, still invisible, and leapt, bringing the tri-metal blade straight through the Kindly One’s chest. Alecto vanished in a burst of yellow powder.

“What…. did I just _do_?!” Lester asked, turning to face where Chiron had been, only to see nothing. Sephie slowly picked up the cap to riptide and tapped it against the tip of the blade, watching as it shrunk back into a regular ball point pen. Lester jolted as the blade vanished, and turned, dazed, to walk out of the building. Sephie smirked and gathered her magic, dissipating her clone and teleporting back outside, all in the span of a second. She grabbed her Tupperware and pulled back out her calzone, still piping hot. Lester came stumbling out. Chiron reclaimed riptide, and Lester went back over to Grover, still looking like he had just fallen out of the idiot tree.

X0X0X

Sephie bounced in place as she waited on the taxi she had called to arrive. From what her Father had told her in the dream realm, Sally was technically her aunt. Her mother had been Sally’s younger twin, making it easy for people to believe that Lester and Persephone were twins. In all reality, Sephie was almost two months older. The good news was, Sephie’s scent masked Lester’s enough that Sally hadn’t needed to marry Smelly Gabe. Persephone would never have to see the pig again. She smiled when the yellow cab pulled to a stop in front of the school, throwing her suitcase in the trunk and sliding into the back. She told the driver the address and sat back, blasting music on her headphones. She passed her black card over to the driver, smiling and slipping him a twenty. She slid out of the cab and grabbed her bag, thanked the driver, and headed into the building. Sally, in this universe, had managed to sell her novel when she was younger, and the left-over funds were just now starting to dwindle away. Since they had the money and no Smelly Gabe to squander it, they were able to live more comfortably. Not like Rachel’s family, but they never needed to worry about bills or groceries, and Lester and Sephie always had new clothes and shoes. Sephie waved to Earl, the doorman on duty, and took the elevator, getting off on the tenth floor. She dug out her keys and opened the door to apartment three, there being four to a floor. She set her suitcase aside and toed off her shoes. Since Lester had no money left and she purposefully hadn’t mentioned the taxi to him, he was probably taking the subway home, meaning he would be another hour. Sally wouldn’t be home from her last day as a care taker at a local up-scale day care for another twenty minutes, so Sephie had time to do what she needed.

She stalked into her room, snapped the glamour on her bag and it’s contents, and summoned a gift box near identical to the one the bag had been presented to her in. She set it on her bed and dropped the bag inside, before making an illusion of the glamoured bag appear next to the door, tucked beside her suitcase. She walked back out to the living room and flopped onto the couch, sighing. Life as about to get _fun_.

X0X0X

Sally had arrived right on schedule thirty minutes later, and beamed at her, wrapping her in a tight hug.

“Persie dear! I wasn’t expecting you home so early! I’m so glad we have summer. I have some news for you once Lester gets here, okay?” Sally pressed a kiss to Sephie’s head and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Persephone struggled not to cry. Sally, in her first universe, been a good mother, if a little distant at times. She never really _hugged _her daughter unless Sephie hugged her first. This was…an unexpected development. “Now, let’s go bake some cookies. Blue or pink?” Sephie giggled and swiped subtly at her eyes. Sephie had always loved to bake, so to have a mother that supported that was….the best gift her dad could have given her.

“Pink! That way Lester won’t eat them all.” Both women giggled, heading to the kitchen.

X0X0X

Lester arrived maybe thirty minutes later; the house filled with the smell of fresh cookies. He flung his duffels aside and stalked inside.

“Mooooom!!” He called. “I’m home!!”

“In the living room, Lester dear!” Sally called back from where she was seated on the couch. Sephie wanted to growl. Sally had Sephie settled in the floor between her legs, facing away from her mother while Sally brushed her hair and twisted it into a warrior’s braid. It was Sephie’s preferred style, but difficult to do alone. She also was majorly weak for having her hair played with. Lester slumped onto an armchair, glaring at his ‘twin’. “Let me finish this, and then I have good news for you two!” Sally said, deft hands plaiting Persephone’s dark brown hair as she spoke. Within a few minutes, she was done, and Sephie’s precious Lullaby was tucked into her hair. Lullaby, when in the shape of a pin, was in fact the symbol of Chaos, a circle comprised of eight arrows, all pointed out from a focal point. To most, it simply looked like a snowflake, and that suited Sephie just fine.

“So?” Lester demanded, taking a swig of his coke.

“It’s really nothing _special_.” Sally said, idly examining her nails. “Just a trip to our usual cabin in Montauk, for a week or so.” The woman shrugged and stood, only to be assaulted by the twins hugging the life out of her. “I take it you’re excited?” She laughed, wrapping her arms around her twins. “We leave in the morning. Do we need to laundry?”

“Lemme wash my swim suit and I’ll be ready.” Sephie said, stepping back and tugging her uniform skirt back into place.

“Me too.” Lester smiled at Sally. Though the ‘twins’ wanted to commit fratricide most of the time, they _adored_ Sally, even if this version of Persephone had discovered her adoption at age eight without telling anyone. Sally had raised her from the age of two with nary a complaint, so Chaos had gladly influenced the Fates to help her. The timer in the kitchen dinged, and all three looked towards the kitchen.

“Sephie, you get those out and I’ll throw your suits in the wash. For now, let’s all have some cookies and watch a Disney movie.” Sally kissed each of her children’s foreheads and walked towards the laundry closet, while Sephie and Lester argued over what movie to watch. Something inside Sephie wished that this domesticity could last.


	5. Chapter 5

They were only a day into the Montauk trip when the storm started. Sephie knew what this meant. Zeus and Poseidon were fighting over the Master Bolt, and she was going to be caught in the crosshairs. She had pretended to go to sleep, but she was actually sitting at the window, watching and waiting. She was stuck sharing the room with Lester, who had claimed the top bunk. He jolted awake when there was a pounding on the door, and Sephie stood, snagging Lullaby from the night stand. She stalked along the short hall, seeing Sally stepping out of her room. 

"Persie, stay behind me, okay?" Sally whispered, ushering her daughter behind her. Sally reached into the umbrella stand and grabbed a baseball bat, the pounding on the door intensifying. Sephie stepped back a bit, but held Lullaby, still in it's hairpin form, off to the side, ready to activate it.  Sally wrenched open the door, revealing a very drenched Grover.  "Grover?" Sally asked, raising her voice to be heard over the storm. 

"It's time!!" He yelled back. "We need to get him to camp!" Sally stiffened, and Sephie stuffed Lullaby in her pocket, stepping back only to bump into Lester.

“Grover? What the hell are you doing here?” Her ‘twin’ asked, stepping around her to greet his friend.

“Lester, Persie, grab your bags, now. Get to the car as fast as you can, I’ll explain on the way.” Sally  
whipped around and went back into her room, snagging the duffle she had brought and a small box. Lester huffed, but hurried to gather his things. Sephie managed to grab her hoodie from her dad and a change of clothes, ducking into the bathroom to change. She refused to let her first appearance at camp to be in her cami and leggings. She changed with a flick of her wrist and slid Lullabye into her hair. Sephie stuffed her pajamas into her bag and zipped it shut, looking forlornly around the cabin. She really did wish she could have stayed a little longer.

X0X0X

They were all piled into Sally’s old coupe, Grover smashed between Lester and Sephie. 

“What the _hell _is going on?!” Lester whined. “Where are we _going_?”

“When you were born, Lester, your father told me about a place, where you would be safe.” Sally shouted back over the squall, speeding down the highway. 

“Safe? Safe from _what_?” Lester asked, fisting the hem of his shirt in his anger. There was a great lowing from outside, and the ground seemed to shudder every few seconds. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the ground in front of the car, and Sally swerved wildly, eventually rolling the car.

X0X0X

Sephie came too to the sound of Grover bleating in his sleep and muttering about enchiladas. She reached around the unconscious satyr and slapped Lester, who was starting to stir, on the shoulder.

“Get _up_!” She hissed, slapping him a few more times. He eventually opened his eyes, groaning in pain. “We need to get Mom and Grover out of here, something’s wrong. He  
glared at her, before unbuckling and slowly opening his door.  “I’ll get Grover, you get Mom.” He reached in and unbuckled his friend, who was still out of it, even  
when he hit his head on the ceiling. Sephie scrambled out of the upside-down car and picked her way around the wreckage. Sephie opened the driver’s door and  
looked Sally over. She wasn’t _visibly_ hurt, but she _was _unconscious. Sephie set a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently, until Sally sat up with a  
gasp.   
“Mom, we need to move, something is coming.” Sally nodded and slowly crawled out of the car. Lester was helping Grover to his feet.  
“Gi-gimme a sec.” Grover muttered, wiggling his jeans off and popping his hooves out of their sneakers. 

“My best friend is part donkey?!” Lester yelped.

“Baaaa! I’m a _satyr! Sa-tyr_! Part **goat**!” Grover snapped. 

“Boys! Now is not the time!” Sally snapped, pressing a hand to the side of her head. “We’re so close, we just need to get you all to safety.” She turned and threw her arm around  
Sephie’s shoulder. Sephie placed a steadying hand on her mother figures’ waist, and the two began to climb the hill. Lester had started helping Grover up the hill when she heard it, another loud ‘moo’, and then the tearing of metal as the roof of the car was ripped off. Sephie glanced back to see her oldest enemy with his head shoved into the car, snuffling as he tried to find their scents. He reared back and bellowed wordlessly at the sky, before starting to tromp up the hill after them. Sephie cursed under her breath and doubled her pace,  
trying to urge Sally to hurry. They were a few yards away from the barrier when Sally stopped. Sephie whined and tugged at her arm. She would _not_  
lose her mother again, to Tartarus with the fates!  “Kids, go! Grover, get Chiron, I’ll distract him!”  
“Mom, NO!” Lester sobbed, while Grover just groaned. 

“Lester, Persephone, I am _ordering_ you, go!”

“No! Mom! That thing_ will kill_ you!” Sephie tugged at Sally’s wrist, but the older woman stood her  
ground. 

“Fine!” Sally snapped, before turning and pressing a kiss to Sephie’s forehead. “When he charges at us, wait till the last second, and then run to the right. I’ll go left, bulls can’t turn quickly. On three!” Sally turned back to face the charging beast, clutching Sephie’s hand. The Minotaur charged, and Sally began to count. “One!” She yelled over the storm. “Two!” The man-bull was a few feet away, getting far too close. “THREE!” The minotaur was just inches away, and Sally and Sephie dove in different directions. Sephie tucked and rolled, trying not to look back. She struggled to her feet, woozy. She must have smacked her head on something in the crash, because there were stars dancing in front of her eyes. She managed to stand, and had just turned around when she saw the thing that still haunted her nightmares from her first life. Sally was dangling from the minotaur’s closed fist, legs kicking weakly as she clawed at the beast’s hand around her throat.  “Mom!” She screamed, running as fast as she could, yanking Lullaby from her hair and pressing the center diamond. Within a second, she was wielding her sword, the metal glinting in the moonlight. She was mere inches away when Sally burst into golden dust. “NO!” Sephie wailed. She grit her teeth and tried not to sob. She took off running and leapt onto the back of the beast, bringing Lullaby around to the minotaur’s neck. With a grunt, she slit the monster’s throat, before leaping down. The minotaur clamped a hand over its neck and made a horrible gurgling noise, before it dropped to the ground, convulsing. Sephie wobbled over, the stars that danced in her vision getting brighter and more violent. She managed to plunge Lullaby through the beasts eye socket, and watch the beast dissolve into monster dust, before she collapsed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sephie woke up on a cot in the infirmary when she felt someone touch her throat. She grabbed the persons wrist and bolted upright, gasping for air. Dad had made it so that she no longer received demigod dreams, and instead just slept like a normal person. Still, going from blissful rest to fully alert always was a bit of a jolt.  
“Holy Hades!” Somebody yelped, and she managed to focus enough to realize the person who’s arm she was crushing was blonde with blue eyes wide in alarm. Probably an Apollo camper.   
“Where- “She croaked, before bursting into a coughing fit. Sephie let go of the girl’s wrist to cover her mouth as her body was wracked by the coughs. The camper grabbed a glass from her bedside and helped her take a small sip. It tasted like the toffee brownies she made with Dad sometimes, so it was likely ambrosia. The cool liquid rushed down her throat, which felt sore and inflamed. “Where am I?” She asked, rubbing her eyes and rolling her neck.  
“You, Miss Jackson, are at Camp Half Blood.” A voice called from the doorway. There, in his wheelchair, was Chiron.  
“Mister Brunner? What the hell was that thing that attacked us? It looked like…. like one of the monsters from the stories.” She wrapped her arms around herself and let her chin wobble a little. “Where’s Mom? And Lester?”  
“Miss Jackson,” Chiron started. “We have much to discuss. Kate, if you could bring Miss Jackson a change of clothes and help her change.” The Apollo camper nodded and went to a small cabinet at the end of the bed, and pulled out a pair of jeans, an orange camp shirt, and a pair of socks.   
“What you did was really cool, you know.” Kate said, handing her the clothes.   
“What do you mean?” Sephie asked, leaning forward so that the blonde could untie the loose hospital gown that had been draped over her.   
“You could have left your Mom, but instead you fought the monster alone, with no training, and won. Most kids like us would never even survive fighting him.” Kate helped her tug the shirt over her head. Luckily, her sports bra had been intact, so she didn’t’ have to be bare chested in front of a stranger.   
“All I did was stab it. I don’t even know what I was doing…” Sephie swung her legs over the edge of the bed and wiggled into the jeans, leaning on Kate to stand.  
“Demigod instincts. They keep us alive in the field.”   
“Wait, demigod? Like, the kids of Olympians and mortals?!” She froze, keeping up the act.   
“Yup. Here at Camp Half Blood, the children of the Olympians train to fight the monsters attracted to our natural scent. It’s the only safe place for kids like us.” Kate helped Sephie tug on the sneakers and led her down the hall. “Quick warning, Mister D is…. abrasive, mind your manners around him. Good luck.” Kate stopped and held the door for Sephie, then shut it behind her, stranding Sephie on the front porch, alone with Grover.   
“Sephie!” He bleated in surprise. “You’re awake! We all expected Lester to wake up first!”  
“Grover, as you are my brother’s best friend, I am going to ask this nicely. What the HELL is going on?!! First, we get chased by the MINOTAUR, then Lester takes you and runs away, and I fight the monster, and then Mom explodes into a pile of gold dust! Now, some random chick is saying I’m half GOD, and you have GOAT LEGS!!!” She was hyperventilating a little.  
“Don’t say his name!” Grover hissed. “Names have power! Come with me, Chiron and Mister D can explain better than I can.” He kicked off his hoof-covers and trotted around the corner of the wrap-around porch, revealing Chiron and Mister D at a table, with Annabeth leaning on the rail behind them.   
“Ah, Miss Jackson! Now we have enough for pinochle!” Chiron cheered, waving at the empty seats on the nearest side of the table.  
“Please, Sephie. Please, sir, can you tell me what’s happening? I’m really confused and starting to freak out.” She slumped into the proffered chair, resting her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. Chiron shot Mister D a look, who merely grunted.   
“I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half Blood. I am Mister D, camp director. Don’t expect me to be happy to see you.”  
“You’re the god of wine and madness, aren’t you?” Sephie asked, sitting up. “If what everyone here is telling me is true, then the ‘D’ is your first initial, and you look like when my teacher showed up to class drunk one day in fifth grade.”  
“Hmmph.” He snorted. “Must be one of Athena’s brats.” That was as close to getting an answer as I was gonna get. Mister D was not fond of demigods, and for good reason.   
“Annabeth!” Chiron called. The blonde bitch stalked over, glaring at her. “Sephie, this is Annalise Chase, though she prefers Annabeth. She is the one taking care of your brother, the way Kate was the one taking care of you.”  
“Hi. I’m Sephie Jackson.” Sephie stuck out a hand, which Annabeth reluctantly shook, before turning and jogging across the lawn towards the Athena cabin.   
“Now, I imagine you have questions, Persephone?”   
“I do, but I feel it would be faster if I just tole you what I think is right and you tell me if any of it is wrong.”  
“Very well.” Mister Brunner said.  
“You’re not human. Your chair is like Grover’s,” She pointed to the satyr’s shoes, “and you’re some kind of being from Greek Mythology, though it should be called Greek History.”  
“Correct.”  
“I’m…. a demigoddess, and so is Lester.”  
“Once more, correct.”  
“You’re Chiron, as in the trainer of Heracles, Jason, Perseus, Ajax, even Achilles.”  
“Quite so.” He murmured, seeming to zone out for a moment.   
“Each of the cabins represents an Olympian, and that’s where their kids live?”  
“Almost correct. The Big Three, Hera, and Artemis do not have children. All the gods save Hades and Hestia have cabins here.”  
“Okay. You want Lester and I to stay here to train, since Mom is…gone.”  
“Indeed, though I cannot force you, it would be for your own safety.”  
“What cabin will I be staying in?” She asked, fiddling with Lullaby. It was a good way to keep her hands occupied when she was thinking, so long as she didn’t press the center gem for more than three seconds.   
“Cabin eleven, Hermes. As god of travelers, he considers it his duty. You will stay there until your parent claims you. Now, Mister D, if you would deal.” What followed was the cruelest game of pinochle Sephie had ever seen, and it was Dad’s favorite game after blackjack, so she had played a lot over the last six years. After Chiron won by a landslide, he rose from his chair, hind legs unfolding. He stretched his back and made his way down the stairs, Sephie scrambling to follow. He trotted along at a decent pace, making Sephie jog with her much shorter legs. They passed The Hearth, where Hestia tended the flames in her preferred form, and the basketball court, where Ares cabin was against Apollo. They eventually reached Cabin Elven, where a group of boys was playing hacky sack out front. Chiron went up the steps, while Sephie hung back. She had always been mildly claustrophobic, and Hermes cabin was always packed to the gills. He knocked his hoof against the porch, and she saw all the campers stand and bow in respect.   
“Regular or undetermined?” One asked, and the whole cabin seemed to perk up.  
“Undetermined, I’m afraid.” The whole cabin groaned in unison, and she saw a good amount of cash and illicit goods swap hands.   
“Come on guys, it’s not his fault.” A voice called, and someone rolled off one of the bunks. The boy unfolded himself, revealing her oldest enemy, looking nineteen again, his eyes a blue she hadn’t seen since the final battle. “My mistake, her fault.” He corrected once he caught sight of her. “Hey there, and welcome to Cabin Eleven! Name’s Luke!”


	7. Chapter 7

“I’ll leave you to settle in, Miss Jackson.” Chiron said, clapping his hands. He looked rather odd. From the waist up, he was still her old Latin teacher, in a button down and cardigan; where as he had the body of a stallion from the waist down. She had never adjusted to seeing him out of his chair, really.

“Okay.” She replied around the hair tie in her mouth. She had a nervous habit of fidgeting with her hair whenever she was stressed. It used to be picking at her cuticles till they bled, but her Dad had broken her of that quickly. She was currently smoothing her hair into a four-strand braid, and subtly watching Luke. He was analyzing her as well out of the corner of his eye while he chatted with one of the boys playing hacky-sack. James, the boy Luke was chatting with, was bouncing the hacky-sack in one hand. He was a son of Silenus, the goddess of friendship and affection. He was one of the few dozen campers who died in the Battle of the Labyrinth. She remembered everyone who had died during her time at camp. She had promised herself she would never forget.

Sephie looked away when Luke gestured at her, staring at her reflection in a small puddle, focusing on manipulating the hair into the desired pattern. Under and over, under and over she went, losing herself in the motions as she planned. She had just finished tying off her braid with a spare hair tie Kate had given her when something came flying at her from the side. She drew Lullaby on instinct and swung, slicing what _had_ been a basketball in half. She glared at the direction it had come from, only to see Clarisse, standing with her jaw slack.

“You good, newbie?” A voice asked from behind her. She let Lullaby clatter to the ground and backed away, yelping dramatically.

“No effing clue.” She murmured, staring at Lullaby. “I don’t even know where I _got_ a sword!” Luke came over and set a hand on her shoulder.

“Deep breaths, newbie. Chiron mentioned that when we found you there was a sword, but it disappeared when he reached for it. It’s probably a gift from your divine parent before they claim you.” He crouched down and reached for Lullaby, which trembled before shrinking back into its usual form as a hair accessory. “Would ya look at that, it’s portable.” He teased, handing her the pin.

“I don’t get it; I’ve had this pin my whole life. It’s never transformed into a _massive sword_ before.” Sephie rolled the pin in her hands, frowning at it. _Thank you, Dad, for the five years of acting lessons. _She thought, and felt a ping of amusement ring back along the mental bond she shared with her Dad.

‘_Of course, dearest_’ Was his response.

“It might have been left with your Mom as something to give you when you got older. Some gods leave their mortal lovers a way to protect themselves and their demigod kids.” Luke shrugged, before setting a hand on her shoulder. “Come on, we’ll get you settled in and give you a tour, okay?” She just nodded, tucking Lullaby into the end of her braid again.

X0X0X

“And here are the stables, where we keep the pegasi. They’re all pretty temperamental, so be careful getting too close to them.” Luke was a half-step ahead of her pointing out all the important parts of camp. They had covered a large chunk of camp, from the climbing wall to the strawberry fields. “This,” He gestured. “is the armory. Normally, we would have to find a weapon that could accept you, but that hair pin of yours seems like a perfect fit.”

“What do you mean, would _accept me_? Are we talking like, Harry Potter style, the wand chooses the wizard?”

“Kinda.” Luke chuckled. “All of our weapons are pretty old, and have been surrounded by magic for a long time. As a result, they’ve developed a sort of sentience. So yeah, kinda like Harry Potter. Come on, this is the real heart of camp, the arena. It’s where we train. I wanna see if you can move past instinct with that sword of yours.” Sephie smirked. Oh, if only he knew what she could do.

X0X0X

They entered the arena and Sephie made a show of looking around in awe. There were three other people there, all practicing. Two Ares campers were in the middle of a fight, shooting insults back and forth, while a girl from the Athena cabin (luckily not Annabeth) was running sword forms against a dummy. Luke spun around to face her, drawing his sword.

“I’ll go easy on you today. Once you’re settled in more, we’ll start your training, okay?” Sephie nodded and pulled Lullaby from her hair. She rolled it around in her palm, frowning at it.

“How do I make it change?” She asked, tugging gently on the different arms and rolling it around in her palms.

“Lemme see.” Luke sheathed his weapon and gently took Lullaby. He looked it over for a few seconds, before making a small humming noise. “I have an idea. See how the middle gem is raised slightly? Maybe try pressing it?” She took Lullaby from his hands and held down on the center gem for a few seconds, yelping when it sprouted into a blade. “That works. Now, you wanna stand like this.” Luke gently nudged her feet into position before nodding. “Okay, now turn so that you’re kinda sideways, and your shoulders line up with your feet. Then, you wanna hold the sword like this.” He demonstrated a proper grip on his own sword, waiting on her to copy him. “Here, you’re supposed to hold it like a bat, but with more space between your hands. Right hand up near the guard, that’s the piece that goes across. Left hand goes down by the pommel, the round bit that looks like your hairpin. Good, you’re doing pretty good!” He clapped a hand on her shoulder, smiling.

“Now what?” She asked, tightening her grip around Lullaby’s hilt.

“Now?” Luke smiled like a shark, all teeth, before swinging his sword in a large arc. “We fight!”


	8. Chapter 8

_“Now?” Luke smiled like a shark, all teeth, before swinging his sword in a large arc. “We fight!”_

Sephie flinched and stepped back, bringing her blade up and rolling her wrist to disperse Luke’s wild swing. He may be the best swordsman in the last three hundred years, but she was the defeater of Ares, Tamer of Hellhounds, Labyrinth Runner, Savior of Olympus and Daughter of Chaos. There was very little that could do her harm, and a bitter, angry sixteen year old was not one of them. Luke spun on the spot to build momentum and swung again, this time squatting as he swung to come at her from an angle.

Sephie took a step to the side and dug the tip of Lullaby into the dirt, chuckled, and flung a fists worth of sand directly into Luke’s face. Luke grunted and swiped frantically at his eyes, keeping his guard up as best he could while blinded.

“Dirty fighting?” He spluttered, as if highly offended. Sephie had to give him credit, he was a good actor.

“Please.” She scoffed. “The only dirty fighting is the kind the other guy does.” That was a lesson hard learned, but best learned early. If she was going to let Luke take down the Olympian’s defenses, he needed to be ruthless. If he wasn’t, she would find a different pawn and dispose of him, simple.

“You’re good.” He chuckled, still blinking wildly. “But not good enough!” He roared as he flung the tip of his sword into the dirt and up at her face. Sephie yelped and flung out one hand to protect her eyes. A shockwave of golden energy radiated from her palm, slamming the sand back into the dirt.

“What was that?!” She asked, staring at her palm, wide eyed. It seemed Dad had kept a few surprises waiting on her.

“Looked like a Godly Gift. Some parents give their kids gifts, sometimes they just inherit abilities. That doesn’t look like anything I’ve seen before, but Chiron might know something. C’mon.” He sheathed his blade after wiping the sand from the tip, and she gently brushed off Lullaby before willing it back to hairpin form and following Luke out of the Arena.

X0X0X

Chiron was at the archery range, teaching a class, when Luke approached him.

“Ah, Luke! What can I do for you? Jane, lift your elbows a bit, you’ll miss wildly like that.”

“Seems Sephie here has a Godly Gift. Nothing I’ve ever seen before, but it may be from a minor god.” Chiron seemed to pause, turning to face them.

“What _exactly _happened?” Chiron asked, smoothing his shirt. Sephie realized what was wrong. He thought she may be a child of the big three. Oh, if only he knew.

“We were sparring and Luke flung dirt at my face. I did…_something_ and this golden light shot out of my palm and smacked the dirt away. It was like I was using the force or something.” She huffed, twisting the end of her braid back and forth.

“A _golden_ wave, you say? Hmmm… Allow me some time to think. I can’t think of any gods who would be associated with such a power. I’ll call you to the Big House when I have a few ideas. Until then, young Persephone, I must ask that you attempt to remain in control of your emotions. Untrained demigods tend to have…_incidents_ occur when they get overly emotional.” Chiron was lost in thought for a moment, before clapping his hands. “If you will excuse me, I must return to my class.”

“Of course.” Luke nodded.

“Thanks anyway.” Sephie sighed. Internally, she was cackling. This was going to be _priceless_!!

X0X0X

Later that week, Sephie was sitting atop the Hermes cabin, watching the sunrise. It was far to early in the day for most of the camp to be awake, so she was alone. At least, alone _on the roof_. She saw a few kids trying to be stealthy sitting atop the Demeter cabin, smoking what she was ninety-nine-point-nine percent sure was pot. Not that she was one to judge. In her last life, it was tradition for kids to be invited to get high with the older campers. Sephie had started at fifteen. It had no negative effects on the demigods, and it certainly helped deal with the stress that came with her existence. She reached for her bag (She took it everywhere. Kids in the Hermes cabin tended to have sticky fingers.) and pulled out her lunchbox, wishing for her favorite treat. She opened the box, and smiled when she saw the three pink sugar cookies, each topped with her father’s symbol in frosting. She picked up the top cookie and sunk her teeth into it, smiling even more at the faint taste of rose water in the frosting. She hummed a small tune as she ate, careful not to get crumbs on herself. No one knew about her gifts from her father yet, and they wouldn’t for at least a few more days. She was startled from her musings when she heard someone knock on the side of the cabin. She shoved her Tupperware into her bag and frantically checked her cheeks for crumbs. Once she was sure that she was clean, she scooted over to the edge and peaked down to see none other than Luke standing there, staring up at her with a smirk.

“It’s almost time for breakfast. Wanna help me wake everyone else up?” She giggled. Evil back-stabbing bastard though he may be, Luke was a hell of a pranking partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed the motivation monster, the more popular a story is, the more likely I am to update it relatively quickly.


End file.
